The Machine: The Maze of Bones
by The Girl of the Moon
Summary: Two 14 years old get themselves into one of their favorite series. Warning: completely random. Co-authored with TobiIsSexy
1. The Machine

_**AN: I know what you are probably asking: why aren't you continuing Reading on a Yacht: The Maze of Bones? But my friend TobyIsSexy and I thought about two new stories, and this is the first one. And don't worry, I wrote it, so it won't be as crazy as Chapter 10 of RY was. Anyway, enjoy!**_

Daniel stood by the door. She checked the time. 12:03. Daniel knocked Shir's door at 12 sharp. Shir knew she didn't like waiting._What's wrong with her?_ She asked herself. She took the key that was under the _Welcome_ mat. She entered and found Shir watching The PJs on TV. Daniel's face changed to a very interesting color.

"_That_ what was you were doing? Watching this stupid TV show?" She shouted.

Shir turned at her. "Oh, hey! Didn't hear you. How did you get in?"

"That doesn't matter. You called me. I'm here. What did you want?"

"You _have_ to see what I invented!" Shir looked very excited.

"What? A guy that is cute, sensitive, caring, knows how to cook and have lots of money?" _**(Oh, The PJs. Such a funny TV show!)**_

"I'm not God, and I'm not sure if he can make one. No, I invented a really cool machine. You have to come and see!"

"Okay…" Daniel said. She followed Shir to her basement. Shir stood by the door.

"Name, please," A machinery voice said.

"Shir Roznim."

There were few beeps. "Shir Roznim. Ekaterina / Janus. Access granted." The door opened and revealed a dark room.

"Impressive," Daniel said.

"Thanks." Shir turned on the light. The room was actually a big library with a very big machine in the center of the room. It had three doors, big enough for humans to enter, and fifteen smaller doors next to them.

"Ta-da!" Shir said.

"What is that?" Daniel asked.

"It is my newest invention!"

"And what does it do?"

"See, we enter a book or more into the little holes, then we step into the bigger spaces, and we get into the book! How awesome is that!"

"Are you sure this is working?" Daniel asked suspiciously.

"Of course I am! I already messed up with the characters of The Host. I was one of the people in the caves. Mel is so cool!"

"Okay… Anyway, why did you call me?"

"I thought that maybe you'll want to try it with me."

"Okay! What book are we going to enter?"

"Percy Jackson?"

"You know I hate fantasy."

"The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time?"

"No, not that…"

They both thought for a moment. Then their face lit up.

"The 39 Clues!" They said in unison.

Shir walked to the library and picked the ten books. She put each one in a hole and closed the glass doors.

"So now we just walk in?" Daniel asked.

"Not yet. You see, I added something to the original machine. We can choose two special powers we will have in the books. For example, I will be able to read minds and mimic voices perfectly. What do you want to be able to?"

"I want to be able to transport myself from place to place and know how to used Tai Chi Chuan material arts."

"Okay." Shir typed it into the machine. "You can also choose one servant. I choose Nathan from The PJs."

"Why? He cries all the time and he's a dork."

"I like him! And he's great with technology."

"You are such an Ekat…"

"Whatever. Who is your servant?"

"Uh… Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji. He can do anything!"

"The demon? Okay…" Shir typed more things into the machine. She looked up. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Daniel said impatiently.

"Get into the left door and press the green button." Daniel did as she was told. Shir pressed a red button. She raced to the middle cell and called, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1, –"

And they were gone.

_**AN: How was it? Short, I know. But this is just the prolog. Wait until we get to enjoy ourselves… anyway, R&R. We will really appreciate it…**_


	2. Daniel Starts Her Boxers Hunt

_**AN: Why are you reading this? Get to the story already! BTW, TIS promised to be nice! **_**^_^**

_**TGM and TIS don't anything but the plot.**_

Daniel and Shir stood in the Cahill mansion's drive way.

"Where are we?" Daniel asked.

"Grace's mansion. Quick, let's search for the characters." Shir grabbed Daniel, and Daniel transported them to Grace's room.

"Why are we here?" Shir asked.

"We need money!" Daniel grinned and started opening drawers.

"Really?" Shir raised an eyebrow.

"Well, _I_, at least, think about important things," Daniel bragged with her new British accent. _**(She asked for a British accent. Don't blame me for her randomness.)**_

Shir rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I thought your servant can do anything."

"First, he is a butler. And yeah, but I like it more this way."

Daniel took few billions of money she found and a jewelry box.

"You took her jewelry?" Shir asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Amy has to find it, genius! We can't change the plot!"

"Like I remember anything from the first book," Daniel smiled innocently.

"Well, good thing you have me to remind you. Let's go to the grave yard."

^Awesome Page Break^

Daniel and Shir stood in the grave yard and listened to Mr. McIntyre talking.

"If you will look inside your programs, some of you will find a gold invitation card."

Shir opened their program and find two golden tickets.

They heard most of the people cursing and yelling with disappointment. They saw the Cahill siblings find their invitations. Dan jumped up and down with excitement.

"Holy Tobi! It is Dan!" Daniel screeched like a fan girl.

Dan turned when he heard his name.

"Did you hear that?" he asked Amy.

"No… Let's go to the Great Hall. And by the way, try not to act like a total dweeb ninja all the time." They went to the Great Hall. Shir looked at Daniel.

"What?" Daniel asked when Shir shot her an accusing glare.

"You _can't_ send Sebastian to kill Amy."

"You are no fun."

Shir ignored her. "Let's go." And they transported to the Great Hall.

^Awesome Page Break^

Shir and Daniel took their seats next to Ian and Natalie. Shir glared at Ian.

Ian looked puzzled. "Do I know you form somewhere?"

"Oh, you will," Shir said. "You will."

Daniel suddenly noticed Ian. "Hey!"

"Hello…" he replied.

"I know about your boxers…" she said with a sing-a-song voice.

"What boxers?" Ian looked nervous.

"Ian, be quiet before you will embarrass yourself more," Natalie said.

Shir eyed Daniel. "You can't kill Natalie, too."

"I hate you," she said.

They both listened to Mr. McIntyre and Grace declared the contest. Shir began to look teary when she saw Dan and Amy's reaction to Grace. Daniel just stared at the screen, bored.

"You can at least _pretend _you are sensitive," Shir said.

Daniel almost burst out laughing, but Shir put a hand over her mouth. Daniel calmed down and Shir took her hand off. Meanwhile, Ian and Natalie looked at each other worriedly. Irina whispered to Alistair, "What's wrong with those two?"

Daniel whispered to the Kabra, "Sorry, she's challenged…"

"And I'm the challenged!" Shir said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. _**(You thought that too, right?)**_

They listened to the rest of the McIntyre's explanation. Daniel nudged Shir. "Do we have to listen to all of this boring stuff? Can't we skip a few chapters?"

"No, we have to go through the entire plot." Shir said.

"Why?" asked.

"Because I want to, okay? I want to have fun too!"

"Great way of having fun…" Daniel sneered.

Mr. McIntyre finished his speech. "One million dollars or the clue. You have five minutes to decide.

_**AN: How was it? Do you like Daniel? This is her nice personality. Well, this is Lucian for you… Anyway, review us! We got just 3 for the previous chapter! Or we will send Nathan and Sebastian to get you! Muhahahhahahah!**_


	3. Sebastian Saves Amy and Dan

_**AN: We started working on this chapter after we published the previous one. Enjoy!**_

_**TGM and TIS own only the dweebdom and the randomness.**_

"So," Daniel started. "My Lucian brains say that we take the money, but still hunt the clues."

"How is that possible?"

"We know the first clue, so we don't have to pay for it," Daniel said. Ian and Natalie eyed them suspiciously.

"You what?" Natalie asked.

"Beat it, kid," Daniel said.

"No one can talk to my sister this way but me!" Ian said.

"Uh, how do say it in English, Shir? Oh, right: too bad!" Daniel said sarcastically.

"You should fear us, git," Ian said. Daniel burst out laughing. This time Shir didn't stop her, because she was laughing too. Ian's face turned into a fascinating shade of purple.

"Look, Shir, the dude is a chameleon!" Daniel said. Ian's face turned purple-er.

"Come, brother, we have something to do," Natalie pointed at the Cahill siblings.

"Don't you dare touch Dan!" Daniel said.

"And Amy…" Shir added.

"Whatever. The point is that if you will even think about hurting my precious ninja–"

Shir covered Daniel's mouth and said, "You should be thankful that she took her medicine…"

Daniel took Shir's hand off. "NO! Don't hurt him – fine, them. Shut it, Shir – or you will learn what Tai Chi Chuan means!" Daniel calmed down.

"Anyway, you should fear us. We know all of your little secrets, even those don't even know…" Shir said.

"How is that possible?" Natalie asked.

"Try us…"

"Anyway, we have some business to do. And you to know, I _will_ get my hands on your boxers, Ian." Daniel hissed, and Shir pulled her away before she will embarrass her more than that.

^Not As Awesome As the Previous Page Break^

McIntyre rang the bell. Five minutes are over. McIntyre was starting to burn millions of dollars.

"I have a plan." Daniel grinned. "Sebastian - go switch the papers with fake ones and give us the real money." Sebastian was so fast no-one noticed him doing that.

"We now own 17 million more dollars, dear friend!" Shir said with a smirk that didn't match her personality.

"Money, money, I love money!" Daniel sang.

"Quick! We have to get to the secret library!" Shir said as Amy flamed her and Dan's "money". Daniel held Shir's wrist and they transported to the library.

^Not As Awesome As the Previous Page Break^

Shir and Daniel stood by Grace's map. Shir noticed a box in Daniel's hand. "I thought I told you to leave it in Grace's bedroom! How did you get it?" she screeched.

"Sebastian kept it for his lovely mistress. Isn't that right, Sebastian?" Sebastian smirked.

"Whatever. She supposed to find it in here anyway. Put it on the table."

"Sure," Daniel said with a suspicious grin on her face.

"I can hear your thoughts," Shir gritted. "PUT IT DOWN."

"Where is Dan when I need him? You are too mature for me…"

They kept wondering the library. Then, they heard Amy. "This place is amazing!"

"Books. Yay." They heard Dan say.

"Quickly, we have to get out of here!" Shir whispered.

"But Dan – Is - He is –" Daniel whispered back.

"That's exactly why we have to go! They mustn't see us! Get us out of here!"

Daniel transported them out to the yard.

"Listen, I think that we should tell Sebastian to prevent the fire," Daniel said.

"I wish we could, But no can do. We can't change the plot, remember?"

"So what will we do? DAN HAS TO BE SAVED!"

"We can tell Sebastian to help them out. Tell him to draw something to guide them out."

"Okay. Sebastian, I need you to help Dan and Amy out of the library. But they mustn't see you." Sebastian disappeared.

"Who are you," A voice said behind them. They turned and saw Mr. McIntyre. Daniel eyed Shir. Shir nodded. "Do it," she said.

"Do what?" McIntyre asked. Daniel suddenly appeared behind him and gave him a direct hit with her fingers in the bottom of his back. The man collapsed.

They got into their limo that Sebastian ordered for them and waited for the Cahill siblings to come out of the mansion. As they saw they called 911, they drove away before anyone could see them.

"Now," Daniel said, "We are going to the bank!"

_**AN: What's wrong with us? The chapters are too short! We'll try to work on that. Happy Lag BaOmer!**_

_**TGM and TIS**_


	4. Ian Gets Hit By a Candy

_**AN: We do not own anything but the plot**_

Shir and Daniel arrived to the bank. Daniel scanned the place with a glared.

"What's going on?" Shir asked.

"Nothing," Daniel said, "just looking for my targets."

"What targets?" Shir asked.

Daniel shrugged. The girls headed to the Bank Manager's door. Daniel slammed it open. A very fat man looked up at them. The plaque on his desk said Kfir Bergman.

"Who are you?" he asked, and fixed his glasses.

"We need to deposit 12 billion dollars, plus another 17 million." Daniel had a huge grin on her jaw fell off.

"I…can't…" he mumbled.

"No no! You can! Shir, get out, I need to talk to him." Daniel smirked.

**A VERY PERVERTED PAGE BRAKE**

After two minutes Daniel slammed the door behind her and grinned. "Bring the money!" she said and waved her hands.

Daniel waved a credit card at Shir. Shir looked at the picture.

"A bunny?" Shir asked.

"Yup!" Daniel replied happily.

"Whatever… we need to go to Amy and Dan."

"Dan!" Daniel smiled sweetly. "Amy…" she said, and stared at the air."Oh, wait! I got another credit card for you!" she said and gave her the second card. Shir looked at the picture and reddened with rage.

"HANNA MONTANA?" She screamed at Daniel.

"I don't mind," Daniel said.

Shir pinched Daniel's ear and dragged her to the office. "We're going to change this picture – NOW."

**A VERY PERVERTED PAGE BRAKE**

After the two came out of the bank, they transported to Amy and Dan's street. They watched the police car parking next to Amy and Dan's building, and Shir had stopped Daniel from attacking Amy.

"You can't. Kill. Amy." Shir muttered.

"You are no fun!" Daniel replied.

"You already told me that!"

"And it still didn't change!"

Shir face palmed and slowly got closer to the house. Daniel walked after her. The both picked into the room Dan, Amy and Nellie were in. Nellie was listening to her iPod on the couch while texting someone on her phone. Amy and Dan stood in front of her.

"Hey! That was mine!" Dan yelled.

Nellie frowned and took out one earbud. "Back already? Whoa – what happened? You're all grungy."

"We need to talk," Amy told her.

"And then they try to get her to watch after them when they travel…and blah blah blah!" Daniel rolled her eyes.

"If you want to get out of the book you have to go through the whole plot," Shir explained as if Daniel is a little kid. Daniel made a face as a response.

Shir sighed. "Then let's go to the Irina and Kabras' meeting." She said, and the both left the window.

**A VERY PERVERTED PAGE BRAKE**

Daniel and Shir entered the Copley Plaza Hotel. They sat on one of the couches and watched the Kabras and Irina entering the lobby.

Daniel took one of the candies in a bowl lying on one of the tables, and threw it at Ian.

It hit him, but after scanning the lobby he didn't notice it was her.

While Irina and the Kabras talked, Daniel chewed a gum.

"Read their thoughts." Daniel pleaded.

Shir focused on them and started talking. "They are insulting each other." She told her. "They want her to kill Amy and Dan!" Shir gasped.

"No! Not Dan!" Daniel yelped. Irina looked back for a second.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Shir said. "You already know they are safe!"

"No! Maybe we saved them?"

"You know it was the Holts…" Shir whispered.

"It's not a problem," Daniel said with a grin.

"Daniel…-"

"It's not what I meant! Ugh… You'll see…" Daniel smirked.

"Why are you smirking all the time?" Shit got pissed.

"Because I'm a Lucian, and we Lucians are smirkers!"

"That's not a real word!" Shir said.

"Well, now it's a word."

"Whatever… C'mon. Let's get a room in Philadelphia."

_**AN: Liked it? Review! Hated it? Go to hell!**_

_**Daniel: hell doesn't exist!**_

_**Shir: Shut up.**_

_**Daniel: Don't wanna!**_

_**Shir: *Face palm***_

_**Bye Bye!**_

_**TGM, Fruid's fan, and TIS, the new devil**_


End file.
